Lost Tapes: Season 4
by Matalo
Summary: My version of the television series Lost Tapes
1. Ep 1 Ahool Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not in any shape or form own Lost Tapes.

AN- Hello, after ages of having an account I have decided to start a story, this one about one of my all time favorite shows, Lost Tapes. The show it basically a series based on the POV camera shots of those who have either died or survived an encounter with a mythical creature. Unfortunately, the series died out apparently in Season 3 and for that, I decided, eventually anyway to start a Season 4!

I will be doing my versions of them and will update as often as I am able.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The static flickers and the camera shows an wilderness outlook to it. The setting appears to be set at night with a bright light from the camera showing a heavily brushed area and

The camera turns to see what looks like a local Park Ranger in his later fifties documenting "OK, this is Ranger Thomas Kayne reporting on the deaths of several animals of Moran State Park in Washington State."

The camera turns to face what looked like a torn apart deer "recorded time is about 10:36PM. I was doing my nightly patrol when I found another animal attacked." The camera reaches down and touches ground near the corpse "this is the latest in a number of strange attacks. And by strange by that although the animal is often torn apart, there's no blood."

Shows hand and reveals it to be clean with not a hint of blood.

A sigh is heard from the ranger "I've worked here for over twenty years and I've never seen any animal attacked like this. If I didn't know better..."

Then...a strange noise is heard, almost...

Like a loud pair of wings.

"What's that?" The camera looks up at the trees, it's light shining full blast into the branches, not seeing anything.

"Goddammit Thomas, your starting to hear things." The camera then points at the ground as the ranger begins to walk a good few feet. After a minute of this, the noise, now closer is heard again, this time with what sounds like a low moaning mixed with a hoot from an owl.

The camera looks up again as the flapping noise continues "what in the world?"

All of a sudden, the camera sees a glowing red orb staring right at it from a nearby tree branch. Before the ranger can react, it shoots forward with alarming speed.

"AAAAAHHH!"

The camera fall off and shows the ranger's feet failing in terror as a wing appears to suddenly slap and the feet soon shoot straight up, as if the man is being carried into the air.

* * *

_**The presence of hidden creatures is the subject of continued debate. **_

_**The following story is inspired by the possibility of their existence.**_

_**Some viewers may find the material to be extremely graphic and disturbing.**_

_**Viewer discretion is advised.**_

* * *

(Season 4 opening)

_There are creatures that science refuses to recognize._

(See a form swimming in the water, with a man pointing a gun at it.)

_But new technology makes us question what is real._

(A winged stone demonic figure on a church suddenly turns its head staring right at the camera)

_If our eyes see it, if our cameras capture it_

(A door is attacked by an ax as goat bleats are heard in the background)

_Does it exist?_

(A beautiful woman smiles demonically at the camera)

_Enter a realm where fact meets fiction._

(Fire comes from a cave from a large figure)

_Science meets legend._

(Springs are heard as a man seems to jump from the roofs)

_Where nightmares come to life._

(An image of a shadowy figure standing at the hall way is shown)

_Do you believe?_

(Feet are seen going into the air as a terrified yell is heard)

_**Lost Tapes**_

_**Ahool.**_


	2. Ep 1 Ahool Part 2

Disclaimer- I do not in any shape or form own Lost Tapes.

Fast UPDATE!

Bio- An Ahool is reportedly a massive bat like creature, far larger than any known species. IT said to have a monkey/ape-like head with large dark eyes, large claws on its forearms approximately the size of an infant, and a body covered in gray fur. The most known feature is it's wing span, which is said to be over 10 feet.

Not much action, but it's necessary for build up.

* * *

_In the spring of 2011, local hunters Scott Woodsward and Aaron Shelby were recruited by authorities to help track down an unknown animal causing several unexplainable deaths in Moran Stare Park in Washington. Having hunted together all over the world, the pair were well equipped to deal with any threat necessary. They would be joined by Park Ranger Sharon Moon, who explained that another objective would be to locate missing ranger, Thomas Kayne, who vanished 3 days ago. Thinking it would be a simple hunt and experienced in tracking, Scott brought his camera to document what seemed to be just another trip._

_Despite the vast experience shared between the hunters, **nothing** could have prepared them and their guide for what lied within the dense wilderness on what would be their final hunt.  
_

_**These...are their tapes.**  
_

* * *

_(2:37 PM)  
_

The camera shows itself to a middle aged man with a clean shaven face and a scar under his right eye in his 30's studying it intently "hmmm, seems to be working."

"AARON!" A voice yells "stop messing with my camera!"

He turns it to see an older man in his late 40's with a scraggly beard coming towards him, clutching a rifle in one hand and a backpack in the other. The surroundings were shown to be on the outskirts of the park woods in daylight with a building in the background.

"Geeze, sorry Scott. Why do you always bring this anyway?"

"Memories. And you make one joke about me losing memories due to age, I'll leave you to the bears." Scott said jokingly.

Aaron then was heard sighing "man, do we have to bring the girl though?"

Scott looked unconcerned as he double checked his rifle "don't worry, she won't get in the way. She's just here to help find that ranger. We'll take care of that animal that's here."

"We still don't need a guide. We've done this loads of times on our own in places worse than this."

The older hunter looked at the camera with a dark look "you said that in Africa and we got lost for a week."

After a moment of silence, Aaron grumbled "point taken."

"Double check everything?"

"Yep, and triple checked."

Scott swung the bag over his shoulder "good man. So, any idea what we're supposed to be looking for?"

The camera glanced at the woods "don't worry. It's probably just a few bears or something."

"Hmmm, that's true. But the other witness's say the bodies always lacked blood."

Before Aaron could comment, a young woman's voice was heard "hold up!"

The camera spots a 20ish woman coming down from the building, looking mildly irritated. Aaron then said jokingly "it's impolite to keep men waiting."

Sharon shook her head at first and then looked confused "is the camera necessary?"

"Don't look at me. It's the old man's idea."

"First off, this old man can kick your ass." Scott glared at the camera holder, then his face softened at the woman "and yes, we always record ourselves when we go out."

The women looked between them "this isn't a game. Something is killing the animals and there's someone missing."

Aaron grumbled underneath his breath.

Scott put a hand up to calm the woman, who gave Aaron an annoyed look "and we'll find him. Now, what can you tell us about him?"

Sharon took a breath "his name's Thomas Kayne. He's a long time ranger, worked here for almost 2 decades, and he vanished about 3 days ago."

"Maybe a bear found him?" Aaron bluntly asked.

Glaring at the camera, the ranger firmly said "no, he's smart enough not to confront one and knows what to do. Last I saw him, he's was trying to find out what's been attacking the creatures here." She shook her head "I knew he shouldn't have gone off on his own."

Scott nodded "gotcha, c'mon let's go. And Aaron, turn that off."

CLICK!

* * *

_(5:54 PM)_

The camera is turned on to see Scott and Sharon gazing around the area, with Sharon shouting "THOMAS!"

Aaron sighed "stop shouting, your gonna scare off what we're supposed to be hunting."

She ignored him "THOMAS!"

Scott looked at the sky "hold up, it's getting dark."

The camera looked up to see the falling sun and rapidly darkening sky.

"Damn, we might have to set up camp." Aaron agreed, then shouted "OK, wait for a second. I gotta take a piss."

Sharon sighed and turned around "we don't have time, it'll be dark soon."

Aaron replied "we can start again when it's not dark. You two can set up camp, I'm taking care of business."

With that, with camera in hand, Aaron started to walk off for at least a minute. Moving past a pair of brushes, he reached down and soon drew back seeing a sight.

Lying near the tree he moved behind was the torn up corpse of a brown bear.

"Oh, man." He then leaned down and saw fresh blood leaking.

"It's fresh, that means..." The camera looks around to some trees and brush ahead. He then spotted a sight and zoomed in with the camera.

A pair of red orbs were seen...looking right at him.

* * *

Well, slow I admit.

But it is just build up until the action starts.


	3. Ep 1 Ahool Part 3

Disclaimer- I do not in any shape or form own Lost Tapes.

UPDATE! Churning out chapters again.

Have some spare time.

BTW, I have a question. If you seen the beginning, then you saw the hints of some of the creatures chosen to appear. Anyone have any guesses?

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!"

BANG!

Aaron, in panic of the glowing red orbs and the shock of seeing the body of a rather large bear, fires a round into the brush. However, the round was off due to holding it with one arm while the other held the camera.

By then, there was nothing there.

Hearing footsteps, the camera whirls around to see Scott and Sharon running into the bush with the older hunter snapping "damn it, what the hell did you do now! ? Give me that before you break it!"

Scott grabbed the camera and put it in Sharon's hands. The camera showed Aaron looking wary and giving glances into the bush while Scott continued "what the hell happened? Your not the type to panic easily."

Aaron just pointed at the bear corpse with a grim look on his features.

Seeing it with bewilderment, Scott motioned to Sharon "get a look at this ma'am."

Kneeling down and the camera facing the bear's face, Scott asked "so, know any creature round here that can do that to a full grown bear?"

"I...I don't know. I mean...around here only another bear can do that, but it doesn't have any claw marks indicating it." Sharon answered, then looked at Aaron "that bullet you shot, did you see it?"

Aaron scowled "hell no, but the blood was fresh and I saw red eyes over there." He pointed to the brush a few yards away.

"Red eyes?" Scott asked skeptically.

"Look, I know what I saw."

"AWWWWOOOOOO..."

A low moan was heard in the distance, causing the hunters to jerk their heads in surprise while the camera darted around.

Sharon asked "hey." The two glanced at the camera "um...you two hunted around the continent and some parts of the planet right?"

Aaron nodded "yep."

"That's right."

"Soooo know any animal that makes that kind of noise?"

Scott looked to the side in thought for a few seconds and soon frowned "kinda sounds like an owl, but much lower than normal. Almost sounds..."

"Human?" The younger hunter answered grimly.

The older hunter nodded back with Sharon answering "so do you think it's poachers?"

"Hmm, maybe." He then straightened up and looked between both of them while glancing at the almost dark sky "alright, we won't figure it out now, why don't the three of us head to camp and get a good night's rest? Let's rotate on who stands watch in case...whatever that thing is decides to come back. We rotate every 2 hours and wake up next in line. I'll go first, Aaron your second, and ma'am your third."

"It's Sharon."

Scott nodded "alright Sharon, come on let's head back."

* * *

_(9:55)_

With the night vision on, the camera focus's in on a piece of meat hanging from a tree branch. Aaron is soon heard muttering "come on, come on. Just get the meat." The camera glances around "alright, where are you?"

CRACK!

The camera whips around to the trees, seeing nothing but darkness.

"AWWWWWOOOOOOOO..."

The camera looks into another direction and hears another crack. He whips around only for the camera to look straight at a startled Sharon. The ranger shook her head and glared "it's my turn for watch."

"Oh...whoops." He hands it to her saying "use the night vision on it. We tied a _(_piece of meat to a tree from aways off. Keep an eye on it and don't snooze off."

"Aye aye sir." Sharon mumbled as he walked past her. Unaware to her, the camera sees a shape darting past her. She turns it back around to see into the distance. She saw the tree he was referring to and mumbled "what's he talking about? What meat?"

"AHHH!"

The camera turns around to see Aaron being carried off, dropping his rifle from being surprised. From the angle, it almost looked like he was flying.

"SCOTT!" She shrieked as she took out her sidearm and shot multiple times at the figure barley seen from the night vision, only seeing what looked like wings.

Almost instantly, Scott ran out in camera view and heard the screaming from Aaron "how the..."

Sharon sounded terrified "I...I don't, I mean I turn my back for a second and...it flew off with him."

"Flew? !" Scott looked enraged at the lens "what the hell do you mean it flew! ? What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know, but come on!"

The camera view starts running towards where Aaron was being carried.

From behind, Scott was yelling "AARON! AARON!"

* * *

_(11:12 PM)_

Heavy breathing is heard as Scott is seen lurking through the foliage, holding his rifle up. He gazed around for a moment, then gestured for Sharon to move up. The two move up for a few moments with Scott yelling "AARON!"_  
_

"Shhh.." Sharon shushed, her tone clearly scared.

Scott glanced back "look, I told you, go back to the grounds."

"I'm not going by myself." Sharon said, still terrified.

Scott scowled for a moment, then turned back, yelling the other hunter's name again. After a minute of walking through foliage, it was heard.

"AWWWWWWOOOO..."

"WHERE ARE YOU! ?" Scott yelled. He then glanced at the ranger "give me some light."

Turning on the camera flashlight, the ranger gasped at what it showed behind the ranger. Scott looked grim as he turned with his weapon raised.

Lying against the tree, Aaron's eyes were open as his throat was ripped open, yet no blood was found.

Scott walked up to the younger hunter and closed his eyes, muttering a prayer.

"I'm sorry."

Scott shook his head silently.

"What now?"

Staring with a narrowed eyed look as if she grew a second head, he snarled calmly "now? Now I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch." His eyes widened briefly and pushed her to the ground "DOWN!"

The camera fall to the side, showing Sharon's terror filled face and Scott shooting to the side.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"AWWWWOOOOO!"

Screaming in a pain filled screech, the creature swoops down and falls onto Scott. Not much is seen from the jittery movement, but it is shown to be the size of a teenager, with wings for arms ending with claws and brown fur. The last thing you hear is Sharon and Scott screaming while the creature attacks the hunter.

"AWOOO!"

* * *

_The following day a mile from the ranger station, a passing tourist group finds the walking form of ranger Sharon Moon. She is scratched and traumatized, but ultimately alive. The investigation into the deaths of the local animal, regarded as bear attacks, is deemed close when the attacks suddenly stop.  
_

_The bodies of Thomas Kayne, Aaron Shelby, and Scott Woodsward are never found.  
_

_As research into the vast wilderness continues to reveal new creatures, it leads us to wonder. Are these man sized bats truly real or...**do they live among us?**  
_

* * *

Well? Good or bad?

Next chapter maybe soon.

As for the creatures I'll use this season, well...you'll have to find out lol.

Like I said, a few hints in the opening credits from 1st chapter.


	4. Ep 2 Leviathan Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not in any shape or form own Lost Tapes.

UPDATE!

Please Read and review.

* * *

After a brief moment of static, the camera shows a group of 4 fisherman on a boat, lazing about. It is shown to be sundown in the middle of the ocean, with no shore in sight.

One of the crew turns to the camera and speaks in Russian, with the subtitles appearing below "so it's day 4 in the middle of nowhere. We've got lots of fish and we'll be heading back to port tomorrow."

"Yes, good." The camera is set down, showing a 5 fisherman, sitting down and sipping from a bottle "good thing we'll be going back soon, I need a shower."

Another fisherman chuckles "yes, no shit."

The camera holder just throws a spare fish at him, hitting him in the face "shut up."

Another one, appearing to be the captain, booms "ENOUGH! Stop acting like children and prepare to move out."

"Captain?"

He turns to another crew member, gazing out with a pair of binoculars "yes Fadei?"

'Fadei' holding a pair of binoculars, points in the distance "somethings moving out there."

Grabbing the camera, the holder uses it's zoom and gazes at what looks like a far out shape in the water.

"Um...that looks very big sir." The camera holder sounded worried.

The captain is heard saying dismissively "bah, perhaps just a whale."

Soon the shapes starts to moving with some speed, straight to the boat.

The camera turns to see the captain also getting worried "Maxim start the engine."

The camera man nods and runs to the back of the ship. Soon the inside of the ship is seen, with the engine lights coming onto full green. It looks up through the window.

Soon a greenish shape is seen rising above the water, looking like a hump with the rest of the form underwater. But the hump alone was as big as the boat.

Maxim was heard starting to panic "oh crap." He looks out another window to see the crew starting to truly look scared while the captain seems to pull out a spear gun. The captain is seen gazing to the window "MAXIM! START THAT DAMN..."

CRASH!

The boat is literally thrown by a loud crashing noise. The camera falls to see a scared Maxim staring around nervously, he stands up ignoring the camera, only showing his feet.

He is muttering "start damn it! START!"

But from behind him, through the window, a MASSIVE eye, filling the window gazes through.

Maxim sees it and screams for his life.

The final sound is a thunderous bellow.

* * *

(cue opening)

...

...

...

...

...

**Lost Tapes**

**Leviathan  
**


	5. Ep 2 Leviathan Part 2

Disclaimer- I do not in any shape or form own Lost Tapes.

Well, not as many as hoped, but this story is JUST getting started!

* * *

_In late March 2011, the cargo ship USS Horace, based in Los Angeles, was scheduled on a trading run to deliver relief supplies to Japan in response to the earthquakes that shook the island nation. As a way of communicating with his wife and 2 daughters back home, ship Captain Derek Conner started a video diary of the voyage to send home when they reached ashore. Thinking that this would simply be another delivery, him and his crew could not imagine what they would run into, out into the deep ocean.  
_

_**These...are his tapes.**  
_

* * *

(12:23 PM)

Static appears for a few moments.

Then it opens up to see a middle aged man, with a bald head and full beard. He is fumbling with it for a few moments until he grins "hey, it's me! Well, we set out about 2 days ago and we should be setting into the island in another day or so."

He sighed "it's a real tragedy what happened, but hopefully me and the crew can help out in some way." He then grins again "so I hear that my little Isabelle got first place in the spelling bee. That's great sweetie."

A knocking is heard.

He sighs and looks to the side "what? I'm trying to send a video!"

The door opens and a man in his early to mid 30's comes in behind, his brown eyes filled with confusion "captain?"

Derek looks behind him "Leo, I thought I told you a dozen times, just call me Derek."

The crew member nodded while the captain looks back at the camera "I think you guys remember my first mate Leo. So...what's wrong?"

"Cap...uh, Derek I think you need to see this."

The captain's face looks concerned "is it bad?"

"Not really...just, well, strange. We found something in the water."

Derek shrugs and picks up the camera "well family, guess we better see what's up."

The camera cuts away and immediately turns on when the two are outside. The camera shows they are on a very large cargo ship with containers covering the middle of the ship. To one side, a group of crewmen are pointing over the side of the ship, looking curious.

"HEY!"

One of them, an African American man with a cap over his head, whips around "oh Derek, hey. Sir, you should see this."

The camera looks over the edge and sees what the crew are looking at.

Bubbling in the water were 4 bodies of dead whales, each of their massive forms lifelessly drifting in the water. Their blood was staining the water, giving an eerie feeling.

However, with a closer look, their was clearly giant torn out meat on each of them. As if...they were bitten.

The camera turns to the others "did we hit them by accident?"

Another crew member answered "no, we found them to the side, besides we would have felt it."

Derek looked back to the whales, then out to the calm sea "Mac, get on the horn. See if there are any whalers in the area."

Footsteps are heard with a crew member answering "yes sir."

Leo then asks "what now?"

"We continue on, we should reach land by tomorrow morning."

Derek takes one last glance at the whales and the camera switches off.

* * *

(5:39 PM)

Derek is shown again in his cabin, nodding "so hi again. Sorry about that, but Leo wanted to show me...well something. I'll just edit out what he showed me so it won't scare the girls. Anyway, not important. Well, other than that today's been real boring for the most part. It's almost time for dinner soon and...

"CAPTAIN!" Leo was heard, sounding panicked.

"WHAT NOW! ?" Derek look annoyedly at the door

"WE FOUND A MAN OVERBOARD!"

Derek immediately grabbed the camera and rushed out the door with the shaking form rushing past groups of ship members and going outside, where two crewmembers were pulling on a rope, that was tossed over the side.

Setting the camera on a box, the captain was seen helping the crew members were pulling up a shivering man, his entire form wet. Falling down against the rail, the camera sees his face.

It was none other than Maxim from the earlier video, looking around widely at the others, screaming in his native Russian.

"WHOA! Calm down! Breathe!" David knelt down and shook him. He looked around "get some spare blankets for the man!"

Everyone was running around while Derek looked back at the wild eyed man "now can you understand me?"

The man stared blankly at him, muttering a word under his breath "монстр"

"Um...what?"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

A roar rung through the air from the sea as all movement stopped. Maxim started screaming again at that while David tried to hold him down "A LITTLE HELP HERE WOULD BE NICE!"

As others tried to help their captain, one of them kicks the camera enough so it would gaze out to sea as the struggling noise started to fade, most likely from the crew dragging the hysterical man inside.

Out in the distance, a green hump as big as house appears for a few seconds, then vanishes underneath the calm waves.

* * *

Again, this is build up.

So how do you like it?

And is there any creatures, NOT ones used in the canon Lost Tapes seasons, that you would like to see used?

Remember, READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Ep 2 Leviathan Part 3

Disclaimer- I do not in any shape or form own Lost Tapes.

* * *

(7:00PM)

The camera is set down on a table, but it shows what looks like a doctor's office filled with beds with one at the end of the room holding the Russian crewmember, who has been handcuffed to the bed. He is seen looking around wildly, muttering to himself. From the side of the view, Derek comes in with another crewmember, looking like the doctor asking "so how's our guest been?

The doctor, an older male, looks at the Russian and shakes his head " he suffered a cracked rib, has a severe case of hypothermia from being in the sea for too long and need's professional aid once we land ashore."

Derek shakes his head "damn, the country's swamped enough as it is." He then looks at the muttering Russian and frowns.

Noticing this, the doctor answers "he's clearly suffered from some form of nervous breakdown, but from what is unknown."

Derek glances at the Russian and scowls at the muttering seemingly crazed man "you have any idea what the hell he's saying?"

The doctor picks up a translation guide and looks at the Russian "I'm not sure entirely, he keeps jumping from topic to topic, but the only part I can translate is 'monster' and 'attack'." He looks up "the only other part I can tell is that his name appears to be Maxim."

Derek walks to the other side of the room and picks up the camera "first dead whales and now this."

The doctor frowned "sir, in my opinion, we should probably turn back."

"Why? This guy was probably out fishing and was just attacked by a shark or something to scare the hell out of him."

The doctor shook his head "then what about that roar we heard when he was brought aboard?"

At that, the captain thought to himself in worry.

The Russian soon starts to say a few words repeatedly.

The camera is placed back down beside the Russian and Derek is seen on the other side, gazing at the Russian strangely.

Flipping through some pages, the doctor frowns "I think he's saying...oh dear."

"What is it?" Derek looks up concerned.

"'Bigger than ship.'"

Silence fell across the room at that seemingly crazy notion until the captain silently reaches out and turns off the camera.

* * *

(12:30 AM)

The room is entirely dark with the light of the camera illuminating the room, soon Derek sits in front of the camera with a weary eyed expression "OK, hopefully we can make landfall first thing tomorrow morning. Today...it's well, it's been very strange. Now we have a castoff who claims something 'big' attacked him and everyone's been getting anxious, especially after that roar we heard."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes "I've been doing this too long. You know what girl's, after this, I'm going to head home for a few months. I promise we'll be taking that trip to Florida we've been talking about. By then, I hope this video reaches you guy's. Love ya."

Just as he goes to turn off the camera, the image is tilted as a loud BANG is heard. Stuff is falling from the shelves as the camera falls to the ground, the light breaking with a loud clang.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!"

The roar is heard once again, echoing inn the metal interior of the ship. Derek soon grabs the camera and looks around muttering "can't see a damn thing."

With a click, the night vision is turned on and he runs outside into the hall way, looking around at the panicking crew members who were running outside their cabins.

He soon bellowed "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

At that, the hall way quieted down as they gazed at their captain in the darkness.

"Look, we most likely hit something and it caused the power to go out. Francis, check the engine!"

"Yes sir." A crew member reached into his pocket to take out a flashlight and carefully ran down the darkened hall.

The captain started to walk through the halls "Rest of you, let's check the shipments. Let's make sure none went over!"

As he walked outside into the night, it was shown that some of the shipping containers were lopsided and strewn about. Using the camera, he gazed around the water, not seeing anything.

"DEREK!"

Turning, Leo is seen running up to him "I double checked them and I think a few went overboard."

At that, the crew gathered on the ship groaned in despair.

"Damn it!" Derek is heard cursing to himself "alright, we'll explain in the morn-"

As the captain is talking, you see Leo staring up at the sky and his eyes widened in shock.

"LOOK OUT!"

Leo tackles his captain as something MASSIVE lands on the upper deck, crashing into the ship with a thunderous bang. There's nothing but darkness for a few seconds until it adjusts as Derek stands up with some crew coming over after backing away from the object.

Lying there was one of the containers that Leo had said fell overboard.

"What...the...HELL! ?"

"Did something just THROW that! ?"

"Where did that come from! ?"

Panicked voices are heard as the camera turns in time to look in the ocean. All was calm until another container SHOOTS out of the water, heading to the ship.

"TAKE COVER!"

Derek and Leo then start running, the camera shaking as they moved, heading to the inside of the ship

Throughout this, you hear loud clangs and dying yells as some are hit with the flying metal objects.

"ARGGGGGGG!"

Another much closer roar is heard as the ship shakes even more.

Soon, the two reach the top of the ship into what looks like the control center of the ship just as a shape is seen flying past the window, tumbling into another set of container, sending them into the water.

"LEO! GET HELP!"

Leo gets on the radio and frantically shouts "MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY! THIS IS THE USS HORACE BEING ATTACKED BY SOME...I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! WE'RE ABOUT A HUNDRED MILES OFF THE COAST OF JAPAN AND OUR COORDINATES..."

His voice trailed off as he looked out into the ship in disbelief.

The camera looks to where he was looking as outside, a MASSIVE green shape is encircling the ship several times, almost looking like an Anaconda squeezing it's prey. Creaks and groans were heard as the ship slowly began to be crushed

Almost as if in a daze, Derek slowly walks out into the night and falls to the ground. He turns the camera to him, his face red, a few cuts adorning his cheeks, and his eyes dead, as if knowing what was coming.

"My name is Derek Connor. Today my crew and I have been attacked by...something. This was my fault as I refused to turn around and kept going despite what we had seen. I know what's going to happen, but...I hope that someone see's this so they know what's out here. Laura...take care of our girls OK? I love you so much, tell them Daddy loves them to alright."

He then looks up, his face grim and beyond terror, and he turns the camera around, flipping on the night vision again.

Staring down almost 12 stories high was what looked like an Anaconda with razor sharp teeth staring straight at him.

At this, the camera turns off.

* * *

_A rescue team, hearing the distress call was sent out only hours later. What they find is the wreckage of the USS Horace with no bodies to be found, among the first mate Leo Terrance and Captain Derek Conner. The ship's destruction was attributed to a 'freak hurricane' and were most likely attacked by pirates. The camera was found damaged, but the memory and recording was miraculously intact. later taken into study by the Japanese government with promises of a full investigation 'in the forseeable future'. The ocean's depth is vast and may contain any kind of unknown life. The question now remains, is this creature a figure of imagination in the Bible or...**does it live among us?**_

* * *

AND THAT'S IT!

Remember, their on a ship so their probably isn't much room to move around.

Like it? Hate it?

PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Ep 3 Beast Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not in any shape or form own Lost Tapes.

DOUBLE UPDATE!

Now I'm going to try something that I've recently heard of and it sounded very interesting.

Sorry this is so short.

* * *

Static until you see a police officer's dashboard camera as his car come to a full stop, pulling over a car. The area appears to be a dirt road with woods to the side in the middle of nowhere.

The officer is seen coming up to the car when suddenly a teenager comes running out of the pulled over car, causing the officer to hold a hand up as he puts his hand on his weapon "WHOA WHOA! Easy there."

"Sir, you have to help me!" The teenager stopped, but his face was clear with worry."

The officer nodded "help? I can help by asking you to slow down. You have any idea how fast you were going?"

The teenager shakes his head frantically "please you have to help, I was driving along when something came at me from the road!"

"Excuse me?"

The teenager looked around frantically "please, it was bloody huge! It looked like a dog, but much bigger!"

The officer still looked skeptically at the panicked teenager and shook his head "look boy, you were just startled by a dog. But that's no excuse for speeding so I'm gong to have to write you a ticket."

The teenager started to look aggravated and soon grabbed the officer's shoulder "you're not listening!"

Grabbing the teenager, the officer turned him around and threw him onto the front of the police car with the teens hands behind his back, right in front of the camera "now you've assaulted an officer. You have the right to..."

SLAM!

The police car shakes as something lands on the car. The two slowly look up and see something that makes the police officer yell in his radio "I NEED BACKUP!"

With a roar, something huge and black jumps off the car, attacking the two.

* * *

_In the summer of 2010 in South Devon England, the attacks of a local police officer and a pulled over teen have led to a questioning investigation. From the wounds the two had suffered, it almost looked as if a creature as large as a bear attacked them, but the wounds appeared to be consistent with a canine. Simply dismissing the case as a mere animal attack, the police close the file. However, several officer and the families of the victims would not let this go to rest and hired a private security firm to open a new investigation..._

_It was called the Enigma Corporation.  
_

_Lead by long time veterans Noel Conner and Elise Mooney, the two would lead new recruit and animal expert Amy Brown along with __Scotland Yard investigator Laurence Hall_ to investigate the local country side in search of whatever did this.  


_What they found turned out to be far deadlier than any animal they could have anticipated...  
_

_**These...are their tapes.**  
_

* * *

(cue opening)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Lost Tapes**

**Beast Of Dartmoor**

* * *

Yep.

I've brought back the closest thing the show had to recurring characters.

Not sure if they would do this, but I wanted to bring them back in for this case.

Well, twice in one day! I call that a win.

So remember...READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
